On many golf courses, divot mix dispensers are provided to golfers for repairing divot holes. These divot mix dispensers dispense a mixture of sand, soil, fertilizer, grass seed and colorant in selected proportions prepared as appropriate for the golf course grass and soil type to optimally start new grass in the divot hole.
During play, golfers often create a divot in the turf when hitting a golf ball with a golf club. To help maintain the integrity of the golf course, many courses provide golfers with divot mix dispensers to repair divots. The divot mix dispensers dispense a mixture of sand, soil, fertilizer, grass seed, and colorant into the divot to start new grass growth.
Conventional divot mix dispensers are not easily transportable around a golf course. Typically, the dispensers are loosely stored in baskets or other compartments on a golf cart. Therefore, the dispenser tends to roll, bounce, and rattle about as the golf cart travels around the frequently bumpy terrain of the golf course. In addition to being noisy, this can cause the dispenser to spill its contents during transport. In addition, the dispenser is not located in an easily accessible position for use by golfers and refilling by maintenance personnel. Also, the mixtures within the dispensers are susceptible to moisture, which can clump the mixture and prevent it from dispensing properly.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several figures of the drawings.